


No Such Thing as What Might Have Been

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy Test, Tim and Steph are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Tim rolled over gently, checking his phone and smiling at a 'good morning' text from Kon."Time is it?" Stephanie mumbled, not moving."10:30," Tim said, rolling back over and settling into Jason's pillow. "How do you feel?""I have to pee but I don't want to," Steph said, rolling over to face Tim."Well you can't wait forever."
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	No Such Thing as What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I go through kicks of wanting to read a pregnancy fic, and this is the result of that because I couldn't find what I wanted.

"Did you bring it?" Stephanie asked as soon as Tim walked through the door. He paused, blinking at her as he held out the plastic bag from the pharmacy down the street. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Steph, what is the big deal?" Tim asked toeing off his shoes. "You said it's only been 2 days."

"I've only been late once in my life," Steph said, rolling her eyes as she pulled the box out of the bag. "And Jason and I are careful, but-"

"Hey, don't freak until you take the test," Tim said, taking her free hand and giving it a squeeze. 

"C'mon," she said, tugging him through the apartment to the bathroom. Tim scooted himself up to sit on the counter while she tore open the box.

"Does Jason know?" He asked as she sat down on the closed toilet to read the instructions. 

"I don't want to freak him out if it's negative," she said, shaking her head. "Oh, God, what if it's positive?"

"Steph, chill," Tim said, catching the instructions she threw in the direction of the counter. "You know your options. Just something you guys would have to talk about, if it's positive. You're probably freaking out for nothing."

"I've been feeling so sick," she shook her head, standing up to pull her shorts down and lift up the toilet lid. 

"Because you're making yourself sick, Steph," Tim rolled his eyes, and Stephanie shushed him. "You weren't this freaked last time."

"Last time I thought for sure there was no way I could be pregnant," she said, closing her eyes and trying to relax. "And besides, I knew there was no dad to tell, I was such a slut-"

"Steph-"

"No, really, I was reckless and dumb, it's a wonder I wasn't knocked up sooner," she said sighing as she pulled the test back and capped it like the instructions said to. 

"Two minutes," Tim said, reading from the instructions. "You wanna watch water boil or do you want the carryout I brought?"

"I'm too nervous to eat," Stephanie shook her head as she stood up, pulling her underwear and shorts up again. She turned the sink on, not bothering to move Tim's legs out of the way. 

"Stephanie, what is the worst that will happen?" Tim asked, raising a brow at her. "Jason's always wanted kids, you want kids, you guys have been together for two years, you're living together-"

"The worst that could happen is that I'm not ready for kids and we make a huge mistake and screw up a whole person," she said, drying her hands on the towel before going to sit on the edge of the bathtub. 

"And panicking right now isn't going to make it any better," Tim said. "C'mon, I skipped out on lunch."

"Just wait a minute with me, please?" She pleaded, and Tim gave her a tight-lipped smile before going to sit on the edge of the tub beside her and wrap an arm around her. 

"It's going to be okay, Steph," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"If I'm pregnant, can I just move in with you? You were the best last time," Steph said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "All sweet and caring and attentive."

"You know you're always welcome," Tim chuckled. "Kon and I would take care of you in a heartbeat."

"Will you look?" She asked with a sigh, and Tim got up to grab the stick off of the counter. 

"Negative."

"Negative?" She asked, furrowing her brows. "That can't be right."

"I thought that's what you were hoping for," Tim said, raising a brow at her. 

"Well yeah," she nodded. "But why else would I be late?"

"Well, this thing says it works best in the morning," Tim said, looking over the instructions again. "Maybe take another one in the morning."

"Stay with me?" Stephanie asked.

"As long as we can eat now."

* * *

Tim woke up with his arms around Stephanie, in the position of the big spoon, which was unusual for him. But she was at least asleep. 

They had stayed up late the night before watching some trashy rom-coms and eating ice cream. Steph had wanted wine, but was still nervous, thinking she was pregnant. 

Tim rolled over gently, checking his phone and smiling at a 'good morning' text from Kon. 

"Time is it?" Stephanie mumbled, not moving. 

"10:30," Tim said, rolling back over and settling into Jason's pillow. "How do you feel?" 

"I have to pee but I don't want to," Steph said, rolling over to face Tim.

"Well you can't wait forever."

"I know," Stephanie nodded. "C'mon." 

She grabbed Tim's hand, pulling her tired best friend out of the bed and down the hall to the bathroom. The box was just how they left it, negative test sitting on the counter. She pulled a new test out of the box and tore it out of the wrapper. 

"Hurry up, because I have to pee too," Tim said as he leaned against the counter, waiting for Stephanie to be done. 

"If this is negative, I vote mimosas for breakfast," Steph said, trying to relax. "I'm going to be so mad if the last time I drank was the last time for nine months."

"Sure, talk about drinking more, that doesn't make me have to pee less," Tim rolled his eyes. Stephanie grimaced at him as she capped her test and finished her business. She flushed and moved to sit on the edge of the tub again, this time with the test still in her hand. Tim stepped over to the toilet and undid the fly on his sweats. 

"God, how the hell am I going to tell Jason?" She asked, eyes glued to the test. "What if he freaks out?" 

"Steph, I know you're going through a crisis and all, but could you be quiet for just a sec?" Tim asked, and this time Steph rolled her eyes. "Jason loves you, Steph. If it's positive, he's going to be thrilled."

"But what if I'm not?" She asked. "What if I decide I don't want a baby and Jason does?"

"Would you stop freaking?" Tim asked, doing up his sweats and flushing, moving to wash his hands. "Listen, Steph, whatever you decide, he's going to be fine with.You know that. You know Jason is supportive."

And Stephanie did know that, he had been supportive of her through college as a friend, had been supportive of every decision she had made since they got together. 

"Uh, Steph?" 

She blinked at Tim hovering over her before she glanced down at the test.

Two lines. Pregnant. 

"Fuck me," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that why you're in the situation in the first place?" Tim asked, and Stephanie kicked out at him with a bare foot. "Okay, so positive." 

"Well one negative and one positive," Steph said, motioning to the negative test on the counter. "I'll take that last one just to be sure. I feel like I'm going to puke." 

"Steph, you're just working yourself up," Tim said, moving the test to the counter beside the other one. "C'mon, let's go eat something. It'll make you feel better."

* * *

Stephanie was just starting to shift on the couch, ready to get up and use the bathroom again, when the front door opened. 

"Steph?" 

"Oh my God," Stephanie said, sinking back into the couch. Tim gripped her hand, waiting for Jason's footsteps to get closer. 

"Hey, Timbo," Jason said, nodding in Tim's direction over the back of the couch. He dropped the bag behind the couch and stepped around, leaning down to kiss Steph but pausing halfway there. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, straightening back up. 

"That's my cue," Tim said, getting to his feet. Stephanie scrambled to grab his arm, pulling him right back down. 

"No, you can't leave me," she said, her eyes pleading. Tim sighed and nodded, glancing up at Jason. His brows were furrowed as he crossed his arms, glancing between the two like they were up to something. 

"What's going on?" He asked. Stephanie stayed quiet, looking everywhere but her boyfriend. "Steph?" 

"I-I think I'm pregnant," She said in one exhale, heaving a sigh once her secret was fully out into the world. 

"You think?" He asked, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her. "How late?"

"Three days," She admitted, slumping against Tim's side, avoiding Jason's eye. 

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" 

"Twice." 

"And?" 

"I took one yesterday, and it was negative," she said, picking at her fingernails. "But I took one this morning and it was positive. I was actually about to go take another one when you got home to be sure." 

"Okay," Jason nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Well, hell, don't stop on my account." 

Stephanie nodded, taking a deep breath before hoisting herself to her feet. She grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him along towards the bathroom, and she heard Jason following. 

"How come he gets to be here for this?" Jason asked as the three of them filed into the bathroom. Tim pulled the last test out of the box and handed it to Stephanie before he sat himself on the counter. 

"Because he's my emotional support animal," Stephanie said as she pulled her shorts down and sat on the toilet. Jason leaned in the doorway, and he and Tim shared a look.

"I also bought her the tests," Tim explained. He grabbed the instructions he had read backwards and forwards and passed them to Jason.

"You been here since yesterday?" Jason asked, reading over them as well. 

"Of course," Tim nodded. "How'd the mission go?"

"Oh, fine, no problems-"

"How are you two so calm?" Stephanie asked as she set the capped test on the counter and flushed. She shouldered Tim as she washed her hands, trying to get her point across that someone should be freaking with her. 

"Steph, calm down," Tim rolled his eyes, shouldering her back. "I'll give you two a minute, alright?"

He kissed her cheek before he hopped off of the counter, brushing past Jason to leave them alone in the bathroom. 

Stephanie took a deep breath before going to sit on the bathtub, her head in her hands as she felt a headache coming on. 

"Stephie, why didn't you call me?" Jason asked, kneeling down in front of her. "I would have come home."

"I didn't want to freak you out unless I was sure," She sighed, letting Jason take one of her hands. 

"Stephie, I'm not freaking out," Jason shook his head. "Did you think I would?" 

Stephanie didn't say anything, just offered a small shrug. 

"Hey, Stephanie," Jason said, tilting her head up to look at him. "I'm not upset. I promise you that. I want to know how you're feeling." 

Stephanie was quiet for a moment, clasping Jason's hand in both of hers. 

"What if I'm not ready to be a mom?" She asked quietly. "What if we just have this baby and screw it up?" 

"You'll be a great mom," Jason said, leaning in to kiss her forehead before he flopped to sit on the tile floor beside her. "I'm serious. But if you don't feel ready, I understand." 

Stephanie sighed. 

"That test is probably done," She said, looking at the three tests lined up on the counter. 

"You want me to look?" Jason asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"No, I want to," She said, steeling herself before she pushed up to her feet, taking the two steps to the counter and grabbing the test. 

Another two lines, just like that morning. 

"It's positive," she said, staring at it like it might change. 

"You want a minute?" Jason asked, getting to his feet. Stephanie shook her head though, setting the test back in line with the others. "We don't have to make any decisions right now."

"I don't know what to do," She whined, and Jason pulled her into his arms. "Aren't you freaked?" 

"Honestly?" Jason asked, and Stephanie nodded against him. "I'm scared. But I'm also so, so happy." 

"Really?" Stephanie asked, pulling back to look him in the eye. 

"You know I've always wanted kids," Jason said with a shrug. "The fact that I could have kids with you is amazing. You're everything I want in life." 

"I am?" 

"Of course," Jason leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "But like I said, we don't have to make any decisions right now. Whatever you want to do, Chicky." 

Stephanie nodded, leading Jason out to the living room. She flopped onto the couch beside Tim, laying down with her head in his lap. 

"I'm going to unpack," He said, hoisting up his bag and heading towards the bedroom. 

"Still want to come live with us?" Tim asked, resting a hand on Steph's hip. She shook her head, staring at the television. 

She was 26. She had done this 10 years ago and knew for sure she wasn't ready. What did it mean if she was unsure? And this time she had Jason, the best guy she could ask for to be a dad. Last time she had Tim, who was wonderful and amazing but 10 years ago he was not dad material. He was barely person material back then. 

Their apartment was a one bedroom. They'd have to get a bigger one. 

Or a house. 

And she'd have to stop patrolling. But maybe she deserved a break anyways. And maybe she was thinking of excuses because her mind was starting to cloud over with images of she and Jason cuddled with a little bundle. 

"I'm having a baby," she mumbled, and Tim muted the television, prompting her to sit up. 

"What was that?" 

"I'm having a baby," she said a little louder, and Tim grinned at her. She had a small smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry, don't think I heard you," Tim said, taking her hands. 

"I'm having a baby!" She laughed, throwing her arms around Tim's neck and tackling him back onto the couch. Tim embraced her warmly, his smile growing. 

"That's what I was waiting for," Tim said. 

"Should I be jealous?"

"If you are I think you have some serious issues," Tim said as Stephanie sat up again, hoisting herself around on the couch to kneel in front of Jason. She brought her bare foot up and launched herself over the back of it into his arms, nearly tipping the furniture. 

"We're having a baby!" She squealed, and Jason grinned, twirling her around as she refused to let go. 

"I know, Steph," Jason laughed, setting her back down. "You want to do this?" 

"I really do," Stephanie nodded, now beaming. 

"Am I allowed to go home, now?" Tim asked, sitting up finally. 

"Thank you for going through this with me," Stephanie said, pulling him into a hug over the back of the couch. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Anytime, Steph," Tim said, kissing her temple. "I'm so happy for you." 

"I'm going to go clean up in the bathroom," she said, turning to kiss Jason once before sprinting down the hall. 

"Thanks for taking care of her, Timbo," Jason said as Tim got off of the couch and pocketed his phone. 

"You know I'll always be there for her," Tim said, patting Jason on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Jason said softly before pulling Tim into a full hug. "Now go home, I'm sure the husband misses you." 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Tim said with a grin, letting himself out into the hallway of the apartment building. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kon. 

_"Hello?"_

"Positive," Tim said as he headed down the hall. 

_"And?"_

"And excited," He smiled. 


End file.
